Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of computer technologies, and in particular, to a system and a method for debugging firmware/software by generating trace data, a recording medium, and a computer program product.
Related Art
Modern software is written into a system in a modular manner. Each module has a specific function, and has a specific interface for interacting with another module. In this manner, each module may be written and separately tested, so that multiple developers work in parallel in a relatively large software system. Modular software also favorably allows an existing module to be combined into multiple larger systems. One difficulty of the modular software is that, each module may have different writers or be provided by different objects having different program agreements. Therefore, it is an indispensable work to test interaction between software modules to ensure that the behavior of a software system is as expected.
A debug system for testing interaction between software modules provides a capability for generating system trace, which records related information generated by execution path changing of all program executed by a software system or module. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,996,686 B2 filed on Aug. 9, 2011 A.D. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,561,033 B2 filed on Oct. 15, 2013 A.D. and the like disclose that a debug system is used to trace and record related information generated by all program execution path changing performed by a software system or module.
In the foregoing patent applications and the prior art, debug trace of a software system or module is performed in an operating system stage, that is, debug trace can be performed only on software or a module executed in an operating system stage. The foregoing patent applications and the prior art cannot perform debug trace on a module of an embedded system such as the basic input output system (BIOS) or Android, and therefore a new debug solution needs to be provided to perform debug trace on a module of an embedded system.